


Numb

by PlasticMachine



Series: Whumptober2019 [29]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: Dave wakes up in the morning, expecting a message from his best friend. Instead. He gets a message from John's dad.





	Numb

Dave wakes up in the blistering summer heat.

Fans loudly buzzing around his room, shifting around the photographs he has hung up on strings.

Dave gets up and looks out the window and out into the haze of the city.

He dragged along his phone with him. 

He messaged John how he was feeling today, he felt a bit apathetic to the heat and had to let his best friend know that it was a scorcher today. Of course, John always just pokes fun at him for saying he doesn't care about something but cares enough to let John know that he doesn't care. Ha.

John wasn't messaging him back just yet.

Dave chuckled to himself as he locked his phone screen. He must be sleeping in this morning even later than Dave.

It was a few moments later that he got a notification on his phone that ectoBiologist messaged him. Dave jumped at the message.

EB: John got into an accident this morning while riding on his bike.

TG: what?

EB: I'm John's father.

TG: i know

TG: you have to be but

TG: is he okay?

TG: is he in the hospital?

EB: John passed away in the hospital on the operating table.

EB: Please inform your other friends for me.

TG: i will

...

Dave hasn't moved since he laid down.

He hasn't even cried yet.

He can't find the strength.

Dave's Bro kicks open the door.

Dave doesn't budge.

He tosses a knife over Dave with some threatening note attached to it that Dave doesn't even bother to acknowledge.

Dave thinks to himself that maybe getting beaten will make him feel something.

Something.

Something better than what he's trying to suppress at this very moment.

He doubts that he can even register the pain that his bro's fists would give him.

Dave shrugs everything off.

Bro can drag him out and beat him right now if he wants.

Dave isn't moving on his own.

He can't bring himself to do anything.

To feel anything.

He doesn't see a point in any of it.

There is nothing left for him.

Nothing other than pain.

So why do anything than feel numb?


End file.
